Psimind Wiki
Directory Psychokinesis: http://psimind.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Psychokinesis Welcome to the Psimind Wiki For a Open minded reference list on all abilities, PK and ESP. Learn how to train or submit your own information. What is psi energy? What is Psi Energy ?. What is psi energy. It is a substanced that is produced due to the constant firing of the nerves in your body. Through training of psi and biofeedback, one becomes able to use psi to effect physical objects. Psi energy has many names, chi, ki, qi, prana, and psi, but for simplicities sake it will be called psi. Why aren't there other's that are into psi energy around were i live? This is mainly because psi energy is most commonly refered to as chi or ki, and this chi or ki is in the martial arts field of interest. Also other psions {what people are called if they practice using psi energy} are in hiding for what westerns {people that life in the united states and such} think it is witch craft and 'evil', when in fact it isn't. Can one do psi with religion? The answer to that is a stictly obserd "yes". Psi energy is apart of who you are. Psi energy also has no religion of its own, so you may involve it with everything you do. Energy The energy that has existed within humans since we were first created has been called many names. Below I have made a list on what the nationality calls the vital energy that courses throughout the human body. There may be other names but I listed the most common. Culture: Name of Vital Energy: Chinese Chi / Qi Japanese Ki Indian (from India) Prana American / Other Psi / Orgone Greek Pneuma Hawaiian Mana One of the oldest sources that talks about energy is the Bible The quote "God breathed the breath of life into Adam" is describing the energy, since after all breathing is one of the most common ways we get most of our energy if we are aware of it or not. Other ways we get energy may include eating food, drinking water, going for a walk in nature, and the sun. One of the reason most people are kind of down on days when it is cloudy or rainy is because they are not getting the energy from the sun like they usually do. The Asian culture is probably the most knowledgeable when it comes to working with the body, mind, and spirit. There are numerous ways one can increase or balance the energy in their body, some of the ways include: Qi Gong (aka Chi Kung), Tai Chi, Yoga, Martial Arts, Meditation, there are other techniques but I'm not going to describe each and every one of them. If you have ever wondered how people were able to break through boards and bricks it is because they have cultivated their chi. One of the sayings I believe is "true strength does not come from muscle, it is not external at all; true strenght comes from within." Alot of people think its a hard thing to learn how to feel one's own internal energy, the main stumbling block people come across is that they think it will be hard or they try to hard. If we could be in a constant state of relaxation or 'zen' if you will we could do anything to the best of our ability, the reason why we'd be able to do anything is cuz we stop thinking and start acting (as in action). People use energy all the time, they are just not aware of it nor do they have much control over it. What do you think is responsible for my fingers typing this right now, or my arm bending, even my foot tapping its all energy. Yes it is the muscles, joints, and tendons in my body but if you go beyond the muscles, beyond the blood, beyond the physical even beyond most atoms, particles, or molecules you will eventually realize that energy is the most basic thing within us. Take our physical bodies for example they are composed of energy after all I'm sure all of you have heard of E = MC2, basically it means mass is just energy in a concentrated form. There are a few types of energy I'll list here such as elemental and other external energy sources. I'm sure most of you know the basic elemental energy like fire, water(ice), wind, and earth some people also consider light and dark to be elemental energy or they will refer to light and dark as one element called spirit or 'akasha' the choice is yours whether you deem those energies elemental or not. There is a near infinite number of external sources one can draw upon such as the sun, moons, stars, galaxies, planets, nature, even people but that is somewhat unethical or immoral. However some people are sensitive to energy and must learn to filter out the emotions, thoughts, or other stuff depending on where they draw it from. Energy in general isn't good or bad, the only thing that can be good or bad is the intention of what the energy is or was going to be used for. How we grow in power There is a lot of discussion about ki/psi, as though it is some kind of mysterious force. But actually, everyone has experienced ki in their life. And we can all learn to increase our ki power. Ki can be thought of as positive thinking, belief in yourself, faith, confidence, or a state of mind/body unification. You have used ki quite naturally many times in your life, at those moments when something totally captured your interest and imagination. It may have been while you were playing a sport, practicing psion activities, working late into the morning on a project that was important to you, playing with your child, or simply spending time with someone you love. Using Psi (from the third eye.) or Ki/Chi (from the dan tien.) will often, the first few times leave you exhausted, or without noticable effect on your vitality or wellbeing, because both the third eye and the dan tien are a cross between a muscle and a battery of their respective energy, the more energy you use the bigger the battery gets and the faster you recharge. Using too much energy quickly can result in burnout, if someone were to use too much energy quickly, the force exerted on your body could result in: Quickening of the heartbeat Popping of veins and arteries Burn marks Bruises and cuts Memory loss Disorientation Passing out To name just a few. Category:Browse Category:Community